Currently there are a number of solutions for reading music, recording music and using a personal electronic device while playing a guitar. Some of these solutions attempt to use a traditional music stand, but these solutions fail to meet the needs of the market because the music stand requires the player to sit a location in view of the stand and otherwise preventing movement of the player. Other solutions attempt to use an apparatus or object to rest the personal electronic device against, but these solutions are similarly unable to meet the needs of the market because the personal electronic device may fall or be positioned at an angle that is difficult to view.